The present invention is directed to camouflaged clothing generally to be used by sportspersons, hunters, photographers, and others observing wildlife in their natural environment. More precisely, the invention addresses the use of two and three-dimensional materials in the manufacture of camouflage garments. Even more specifically, the invention addresses selective utilization of three-dimensional material in combination with two-dimensional material.
The use of manufactured camouflage material is an extension of the use of natural materials to cause a structure or individual to blend into its natural background and escape visual detection. The development of camouflage materials has led to the manufacture of clothing with the same purpose as the use of natural materials, causing the wearer to blend into the natural background with emphasis on vegetation and terrain.
For purposes of this invention, camouflage material is divided into two distinct categories: two-dimensional material which is generally flat in profile having a length dimension and a width dimension, but a negligible thickness dimension, and three-dimensional material having length, width, and a significant thickness dimension. Two-dimensional materials may be made from woven, knit or other fabric constructions as will be well known to those of skill in the art as well as from non-fabric constructions. Although the two-dimensional material may be a solid camouflage color, most frequently the material is dyed or colored in a multi-colored pattern to simulate the pattern and coloration of the terrain and vegetation in which the camouflaged item is to be used.
In addition to the benefits of coloration and pattern provided by two-dimensional material, three-dimensional materials provide the additional feature of disrupting the outline or silhouette of an object when viewed from a reasonable distance. Such material not only looks like the native vegetation, but the three-dimensional aspect of the material allows it to move like native vegetation and to disrupt the normal silhouette of the wearer. It is known to create a three-dimensional fabric by utilizing a two layered structure and cutting the exposed outer layer in flaps, loops and similar shapes that simulate the shapes and sizes of natural vegetation, such as leaves, twigs, branches, and open spaces. As will be appreciated, cut pieces create the third, thickness dimension of the three-dimensional camouflage material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,069,796, 4,323,605, and 4,375,488 (all incorporated by reference) disclose camouflaged material manufactured from variously colored, flexible, patterned sheets of fabric with patterned cuts employed to produce flaps and holes simulating the appearance of natural vegetation at a distance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,320 (incorporated by reference) discloses three-dimensional, camouflage fabric manufactured from a net base to which is affixed along spaced lines an overlaying sheet of two-dimensional camouflaged material. The sheet of camouflaged material is cut along opposite sides of the spaced lines in shapes and patterns to simulate natural vegetation, terrain, and shadows.
In recent years, the superior concealment afforded three-dimensional materials has increased the popularity of sports clothing manufactured from three-dimensional camouflage material. While three-dimensional materials provide excellent camouflage, the manufacture of such garments may be relatively complex. Moreover, the outwardly projecting surface elements may at times disrupt the desired activity. As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,835 (incorporated by reference), bow hunters must contend with the potential that the bow string or other moving parts of a bow might become entangled with exposed elements, loops or tongues, of the three-dimensional material. In addition, the exposed elements of the three-dimensional, camouflage fabric is subject to snagging on brush, other vegetation, hunting stands, and blinds resulting in damage to the fabric and disturbance of potential game or other animals of interest to hunters, photographers, or others.